Out In The Open
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: kau akan melakukan apapun untuk dekat dengan idolamu kan? bahkan rela bertukar sekolah dengan saudara kembarmu? aku tidak rela bertukar AKU DITIPU/ WonChul & KiHyun?/ BL/ OOC/ TYPO/ DLDR./
1. Chapter 1

**Out In The Open**

.

(jangan terlalu terpatok sama judul karena ga ada hubunganya sama sekali)

Ceritanya..

Author mau nulis sambungan FF Hell Love Story, tapi akhirnya hanya dapat 2 baris dan masih mentok di 500k setelah sekian lama. Jadilah bongkar folder dan nemu FF ini yang ternyata sejak 2013 sudah nongkorong dan belum publish karena katanya mau di kelarkan sampai tuntas dan sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil karena Author sendiri lupa jalan ceritanya. #singhhh..

ini persembahan khusus untuk manusia paling berisik dalam hidupku..

Happy Reading

Enjoy ^^

.

.

Seoul 07:01 am.

'_**selamat pagi pendengar, kembali lagi bersama saya di pagi yang cerah ini.'**_

Suara koor sang penyiar radio menelusuk masuk ke setiap gendang teliga penumpang, ingin rasanya seluruh penumpang dalam SubWay itu meletakkan sang penyiar di luar ruangan yang disebutnya cerah tadi.

Demi apapun suhu pagi ini terasa lebih menusuk daripada kemarin mungkin suhu sudah mulai turun lagi beberapa derajat.

Sudah memasuki musim dingin. Bunga-bunga dan pohon dijalanan sudah berubah berwarna putih hampir merata bahkan disepanjang jalan, padahal salju yang turun belum termasuk lebat tapi sepertinya semua orang harus menyiapkan mantel yang lebih tebal jika tak ingin mati beku saat berjalan diluar.

Dan mungkin itu jugalah alasan seorang namja yang baru turun dari subway itu mengencangkan tali mantelnya berharap benda itu bisa membungkusnya lebih rapat dan membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Bukan pilihannya untuk kembali ke negeri gingseng ini setelah sekian lama dirinya tinggal di negeri paman sam. Bukan tak mencintai Negara kelahirannya sendiri tapi namja itu termasuk kejajaran manusia yang tak pandai beradaptasi apalagi dengan sifatnya yang terkesan apatis.

Drrttt.. drttt..

"Bummie kau sudah sampai?" teriak suara yeoja diseberang sana sontak membuatnya menjauhkan telponnya dari telinganya.

"ya, aku akan berkeliling dulu."

"aigoo..bagai—" suara diseberang line terputus karena sang namja yang memutuskan hubungan handponenya dan kembali memasukannya ke dalam ranselnya secara sembarangan.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Heechul..

Cantik..

Manis..

Memikat..

Dan dipuja para namja..

Setidaknya itu kesan pertama yang ditangkap orang-orang ketika untuk pertama kali bertemu denganku setidaknya sebelum aku membuka mulut dan bicara.

Kasar..

Arogan..

Mengerikan..

Mungkin begitulah orang-orang menilaiku setelahnya, entahlah—

Hari ini eumm detik ini aku dipertemukan dengan seorang namja asing yang sebenarnya sangat dekat denganku—perkenalkan namanya Kim Kibum.

_Apa benar dia kembaranku? Bagaimana bisa makhluk ini bahkan tak berekspresi?_

_Apa benar dia kembaranku? Bagaimana bisa makhluk ini begitu berisik? Kurasa itu suara hati Kibum_

Dan demi Tuhan..

Kenapa wajah kami sangat mirip? Tentu saja karna kami ini kembar identik tapi heii.. lihat potongan rambut pendeknya yang menandakan bahwa dia seorang namja sejati sedang aku?

Apa ada namja sejati berambut sebahu dengan warna pirang serta jepitan pink lucu?

AgGGRRhhhh… kami terlihat seperti orang yang sama dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dan aku bersumpah bahwa wajahku yang sangat identik dengannya ini tak akan bisa membuat eksperesi err—bukan eksperesi sebenarnya karna sungguh nampak stoick.

Salahkan eomma dan appa yang memisahkan kami sehingga saling tak mengenal satu sama lain dan hidup di lingkungan yang berbeda dan tentunya dengan cara didik yang berbeda pula.

"apa Bummie akan satu sekolah denganku juga?" tanyaku sedikit takut, ayolah membayangkan manusia es ini akan satu gedung dalam menuntut ilmu denganku untuk beberapa tahun kedepan adalah sebuah bencana besar.

"anniyo chullie, adikmu akan sekolah di tempat lain walau sebenarnya eomma juga ingin Kibum masuk sekolah yang sama sepertimu." jelas eomma sambil menggengamkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang jurus puppy eye andalannya untuk membujuk sang anak bungsu agar mau berubah pikiran.

"aku tidak mau. " dan itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut dingin seorang Kim Kibum begitu datar dan tanpa perasaan yang anehnya tak membuat eomma sedih malah semakin melebarkan senyumanya.

"aigoo.. Bummie kau manis sekali." gumam eomma

DOENNKKK.. aku cuma bisa mengangga tak percaya dan kuyakin penyakit lebay eomma akan meningkat kadarnya dalam waktu dekat.

.

.

"kemana bukuku?" tanya Kibum dingin dari balik pintu kamarku, menatap dengan wajah super jutek yang menurutku sangat mirip dengan ahjussi jelek dan hell—bukankah wajah kami sama?

_ADWEEE… AKU BUKAN AHJUSSI JELEK_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengusir gambaran imajinasi yang semakin liar,

"masuklah dulu saeng, apa kau tak merindukan hyung?" tanyaku selembut mungkin

"tidak! cepat kembalikan bukuku.!" dan sumpah demi Dewa Jaken yang dipuja salah satu personil Akatsuki aku ingin mencekik leher saudara kembarku sekarang juga yang sungguh menguji kesabaran,

"_Sabar Chullie kau ada misi penting kali ini"_ ucapku dalam hati menenagkan diriku yang lain yang siap mengamuk dan dengan berat hati kapak raksasa itu aku simpan kembali dan mungkin lain kali bisa aku gunakan.

Sinnngggg…

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas berat sungguh sebentar lagi aku akan gila kalau harus lebih lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan manusia es yang sekali lagi aku ingatkan—sangat mirip denganku. ARGGGGHH..

"itu Siwon kan?" ucap Kibum memandang poster berukuran raksasa yang aku pajang di dalam kamar, gambar seorang namja tampan yang merupakan sosok seme sejati dengan senyum malaikatnya yang menyejukkan jiwa. Oh Tuhan aku memuja salah satu malaikatmu yang tersesat dimuka bumi ini.

Tungguu…

"aku tak menyangka kalau kau juga ternyata tau tentang artis hallyu." cibirku pada sosok Kibum yang terlihat err—tak terlihat apapun karna sungguh tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya.

"dia artis?" dan bahkan tak ada perubahan intonasi dari ucapannya yang berupa pertanyaan itu

"tentu saja bodoh, bukankah kau sudah tau?" aku memutar bola mataku bosan

"tidak tau"

"pembohong! Bagaimana bisa kau tau namanya kalau bukan begitu?!" geramku yang sungguh ingin melemparkan namja sialan ini kedalam lautan api.

"dia teman sekelasku," jelas Kibum singkat

"oh. Jadi dia teman sekelasmu? Bukannya kau sekolah saja belum"

"eomma yang memberitahuku. Aku membenci namja itu, sangat berisik kalau di dekatnya."

"kau bertemu dimana denganya?"

"di Mall."

aku menganggukan kepalaku mengerti..

Tungguu.. sepertinya ada yang tertinggal…

TEMAN SEKELAS—

TEMAN SEKELAS—

TEMAN SEKELAS—

"APA…?!" pekiku histeris dan sukses membuat Kibum mencium pintu kamarku dengan tidak elit akibat dari ulahku yang tiba-tiba menahan kakinya yang akan keluar dari kamar

dan entah ini sebuah halusinansi atau apa tapi aku merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Kibum apalagi wajahnya yang semakin nampak berkerut bahkan aku bisa membayangkan sepasang tanduk keluar dari kepalanya yang mengingatkanku pada film berjudul 'bocah neraka yang tertukar' di televise kesayangan eomma.

"menyingkir dariku bodoh!"

WTH?

Aku kembali mendongakkan wajahku yang tadi sempat aku sembunyikan,

"kau tak akan memukulku?" tanyaku sedikit takut

"jika itu yang kau minta"

"ANDWEEEE..!"

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan bingung di koridor sekolah. Jelas saja karena bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya namja berwajah stoic itu menapakkan kakinya disana dan ingin sekali Kibum mengutuk hyungnya yang tak memberikan petunjuk apapun mengenai sekolahnya, tidak sama sekali kecuali kelas yang akan dimasukinya nanti tentunya.

Mau tak mau Kibum harus berusaha mencari letak kelasnya sendiri di koridor sekolah yang tak bisa dibilang pendek dan sepertinya pagi ini akan sangat melelahkan mengingat gedung sekolah yang bertingkat tiga ditambah gedung yang terpencar-pencar.

Grebb…

Seseorang menarik lengan Kibum kemudian membawanya berlari menuju tempat yang tentu saja Kibum tidak tau dimana.

Mereka terhenti di depan kelas 9-E, orang yang menarik lengan Kibum tadi ternyata seorang namja dengan gummy smile di wajahnya.

"cepatlah masuk kelas. Kau harus menyalin pe-erku sebelum songsaenim masuk. Kau tak mau dihukum keliling lapangan lagi kan?"

Kibum mengerjab-ngerjab bingung tapi toh ia menurut saja.

Kelasnya masih lengang, hanya ada beberapa siswi yang bergosip di sudut ruangan dan seorang namja ikal yang tengah bermain psp.

"hei kemana jepit pinkmu? dan kau memotong rambutmu? Aigoo.. benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Jadi kau benar-benar mau menjawab tantangan Kyuhyun?" ucap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya takjub.

Kibum masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia tak mengenal orang-orang yang nampak cukup akrab dengannya.

Ia bertemu dua orang aneh yang langsung merangkulnya akrab.

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae—nama itupun ia tau dari name tag yang terpasang di seragam mereka. Kibum sendiri belum mengenakan name tag karena belum mendapatkannya dari sekolah.

"wah.. kau begini tampan juga." cibir Kyuhyun sambil memainkan pspnya atau berpura-pura memainkannya karena perhatiannya sudah tertuju pada namja bersurai hitam dengan mata gelap yang seolah menyedotnya masuk.

Wajahnya tetap sama tapi dengan aura yang berbeda, apa karena ia memotong rambutnya pendek dan mewarnainya menjadi hitam?

Dan apa karena warna dan potongan rambut yang berubah tatapannya matanya juga ikut berubah, seingat Kyuhyun mata itu tak sekelam yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ekspersi wajahnya juga terlalu datar—terlalu tenang tanpa ada emosi yang meluap-luap seperti biasanya.

Apa benar ia menanggapi tantangan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi seorang seme sejati?

Bukankah selama ini sekalipun tantangannya tak pernah digubris, hanya berteriak-teriak marah lalu melupakannya begitu saja.

Kibum diam saja. Tetap duduk manis di tempatnya, tak juga menggubris pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Tak juga dengan keterkejutan teman-teman sekelasnya yang melihat penampilan yang nampak begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

"_awas kau Kim Heechul!" _geram Kibum yang hanya bisa didengarnya sendiri.

Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu apatis—atau autis? Yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan nama sekolahnya sendiri.

.

.

"haloo teman-teman.. perkenalkan namaku Kim Hee..KiBum. Kim Kibum." ucap Heechul dengan senyum ramah. Hampir saja ia mengungkapan identitasnya sendiri. Ia sudah memotong rambutnya pendek persis seperti Kibum.

Tapi rambutnya masih pirang karena tadi ia tak sempat merubah warna rambutnya karena takut terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk kelas.

Teman-temanya mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa seme menatap Heechul mupeng tapi tentu ia tetap bersikap tenang karena ia tak mau membuat keributan di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru.

Heechul memandang sekeliling kelasnya, mencari sosok Siwon yang menurut Kibum adalah teman sekelasnya. Sedikit menggerutu kesal karena namja itu tak ada di tempatnya.

"silahkan duduk di sebelah sana."

Sesaat setelah itu Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke meja deretan kedua yang keduanya kosong, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"eumm.. itu kursi milik Siwon sebaiknya kau duduk yang disebelahnya saja."

Salah satu siswa yang duduk di depanya yang tidak—belum dia ketahui namanya memberinya saran, memunculkan smirk aneh yang kontan membuat namja yang menegurnya tadi merinding.

"_hehhee.. Kibum—aku mencintaimu.. hahaha." Tawa Heechul bergumam keras meski hanya di dalam hatinya saja._

.

.

End..

Ini benar-benar End dan ga ada sequel

Pikirkan sendiri jalan cerita ke depannya

#ketawa nista


	2. Pemberitahuan

Bisa lihat kelanjutannya di akun **Keys13th **

Dengan judul yang sama

Dia sudah berbaik hati melanjutkan FF ini ^^


End file.
